L'Etoile Filante Brille AuDessus de la Bruxelles
by Piece of Peace
Summary: A group of foreign students come to Brussels, Belgium for a year of study at the university. What does the vibrant, charming city have in store for these young people? ? X Relena and ? X Relena pairings! Who could they be?


(Hell everyone. For a long while I've been inactive and absent as a member of the fanfiction community. I've been spending time thinking about what I should do for a story and I think this one is the best I've been able to come up with. This time I've tried to be careful here making sure this is what I actually want to do for a story as well as finish a certain number of chapters before simply posting something up just because one chapter is finished. In fact, I have one other chapter finished as you read this and I'll gradually put them up as time goes on. Oh, and by the way, I have seen few places in my life and I have never been off this North American continent! I'll have to make up stuff about Brussels and Belgium etc... )

A group of students from various parts of the world meet each other and learn many things in the European capital of Brussels. They come from different countries and social backgrounds.

Chapter One

Heero finally arrived at the airport. He had been traveling for a few days by airplane from his country Korea to Brussels, Belgium. He was a nineteen-year old young man who had come here to get his business degree from the university here in the city. After getting off the plane, he got his passport, his little luggage, and visa checked. He didn't bring much with him really; all it was just clothes and a few other minor things. He also didn't have a lot of money. Back in his country, he worked for a while as a salesperson in a department store. He later on got a taxi to take him to his apartment. He arranged for one before coming. It wouldn't be that grand. Just one room with a bathroom in it for the best rent he could find. This one would be just 150 euros per month. For his university tuition, he hoped that the 3.65 million won scholarship he got from school would be able to buy him enough time to make enough money to for the rest of they year at the university.

As he sat in the taxi, Heero stared out the window and observed what he could in the city. He could see that like his hometown Seoul, the city was bustling and vibrant with many people doing various activities from going to work being at it, or leisurely going out for a walk. But it was less crowded although there were still many people. And back home, the people were always busy and hardly ever had time to take a break.

After about half an hour he met with his landlord when he got there. He could now see that his apartment was a small building. It wasn't ancient but yet not very new either and had three stories. His landowner was an American named Howard, a mostly bald man in his early sixties or late fifties he learned after meeting him out the building. He was somewhat slim man and wore a pink Hawaiian shirt.

"So Heero young man, welcome to Belgium. Where are you from?" he asked as they were walking up the flight of stairs.

"Korea" he answered simply.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I'm here to get my business degree and finish my education Mr. Howard."

"I see. And are you all alone? Is that correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Well my friend, I do hope that you'll be able to both manage emotionally and financially here in this country, especially if your family isn't going to help you…" Howard said and decided not to ask the quiet boy anymore questions.

"Ok young man here we are. Feel free to look around" he said finally when they reached his room and stopped at a door numbered 001. Howard took out a key and unlocked it. Inside was a completely empty room. Just as Heero expected. One small room and one bathroom for a monthly rent of 150 euros. It was devoid of anything that made it look like a home. To save money, Heero looked for a place where he would have to pay for other, often included things such as a stove or basic furniture. The place also did look clean and not too old. It would be up to him if he wanted to decorate the place and make it look homely and add furniture. But that would be very difficult. He would not have the money to get all the other things and it wasn't as if he would be living here forever anyway.

After Howard left, it wasn't long before he got settled. All he had were limited, various sets of clothing and a few various other things. When he could afford it, he would buy either a sleeping bag or a bed if the price was right and then a drawer. Howard said there was a local washing machine center just across the street so keeping his clothes clean wouldn't be much of a problem. Tomorrow, he would start looking for a part time job and then fulfill his appointment at the university.

Heero looked outside the window leaning on it. The clouds had been getting gray and started to drop little droplets which then after a while became a shower of bullets.

He thought again: Was it right to leave home? Was it right to come here? Would he be able to manage here both financially and emotionally as Howard suggested? He tried to forget about it for now. Thinking about that wasn't too important now. He had to make sure everything at the moment would be fine and he would be able to survive.

_One week later..._

From her room in the dorm at the Brussels University, Relena Darlian woke up on her bed. The room she currently was staying in was a room for one. Before coming, she had reserved it because staying alone would give her privacy, just want she wanted. Her father was paying for both her tutition fee and boarding. However, she decided she would get a part time job and would start working in a week or so at the mall as a sales clerk to cover any personal expenses. She went over to her window and opened it feeling the warm, welcoming beams of the sun. Today would be the last day of summer vacation and the academic year at the university would start tomorrow. She had been here for about a week and was anxious to start class. It would be great! Classes would be only three times per week and she would have time to go to work, spend time leisurely, just study, meet people or hang out at the university. Relena got showered and then afterwards got dressed. She was drying her hair when she heard someone knocking on her door.

She opened it and Hilde was there before.

"Hi Relena! Do you want to go out today? You know, do something before we get more busy with life?" she said. Hilde Schbeiker was a girl with short hair who often liked to wear a beret over her head. She came from Frankfurt, Germany and like her was going to spend a year here in Brussels. Hilde was one of the first friends she had made here upon coming about two weeks ago and she was an active girl who enjoyed going out.

"Well sure, of course. What do you have in mind?"

"I know there's a new cafe that just opened one hour ago! Let's go see how good their coffee is!" Hilde suggested.

Relena agreed and went back in the room to finish getting ready.

To be continued...

(Please review! And remember, the next chapter or so is already complete and before too long, I'll put it up.)


End file.
